


kiss me (again)

by intwilight



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, yohan is so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/pseuds/intwilight
Summary: Killing two birds with one stone was a yes in Yohan's book, Donghan isn't so sure.
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	kiss me (again)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to keep this under 1k, and I honestly had to delete a lot to make it work.  
> Hopefully, this came out okay.

“I cannot believe I haven’t had my first kiss yet,” Yohan complains, head tilted back and resting slightly on Donghan’s bed, glancing up at the ceiling. Donghan moves and stares at him from above, his face covering Yohan’s whole view. 

“Why are you so pressured to have your first kiss anyway?” Donghan asks, one brow quirked up as he shuffles to sit on the floor next to Yohan.

“I went through high school never having a first kiss, and now I’m about to finish my first year of university in the same fashion.” Yohan frowns, straightening himself up. 

“I’m just saying, there’s no hurry. When it happens, it’ll happen.”

“Yeah, but I think people are starting to not believe my “I’m waiting for the right person” spiel.” Yohan sighs, shifting to rest his head on Donghan’s shoulder. Donghan snorts, feigning innocence. 

“No way,” Donghan answers sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Yohan.

“Okay, why haven’t  _ you _ had your first kiss yet?” Yohan asks, lifting his head from the other’s shoulder to shoot Donghan a pointed look. Donghan smiles softly, expression stiff before he shrugs his shoulders, voice much quieter than before.

“I’m waiting for the right person, I guess,” Donghan responds. He sounds so serious that Yohan ends up almost believing him. 

“Wait, really?”

“No,” Donghan chickens out.

“Damn, I was about to ask if you had someone in mind.” Yohan grins, eyes turning mischievous as he bumps his shoulder against the older boy’s. Yohan misses the way Donghan’s expression falls, putting a smile on his face a second after.

“Nope.” 

Yohan forgets about the encounter until he complains again about not having his first kiss a week later, sprawled out on Donghan’s bed while wearing his pajamas. 

“God, if you’re that desperate Yohan,  _ I’ll _ kiss you.” Donghan snaps, crawling under the sheets while forcing Yohan to scoot over. 

“Wait, that’s perfect!” Yohan agrees so quickly that Donghan just gapes at him in disbelief.

“ _ What?” _ He shouts. 

“Think about it! We can be each other’s first kiss! It’s a win-win situation.” Yohan moves to sit up, turning his whole body to face his best friend, eyes wide with anticipation. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Come on, we can practice with each other too! That way we’d be ready for the real thing.” Yohan is on his knees now, sitting so his feet are under him as he leans in closer to Donghan. Donghan is starting to panic, this wasn’t the plan. In his head it was supposed to be Yohan looking at him in disgust and saying that “no way this is happening”, but now he’s looking at Donghan like he solved all his problems while Donghan realizes he just created a huge one for himself. 

“People already think we’re dating, don’t you think they’ll think we’re lying if they find this out?” Donghan tries to reason, hoping that the lights in his room are dim enough so Yohan can’t see how rosy his cheeks have gotten. 

“Does it matter? We aren’t and even then, I could do much worse than my best friend.” Yohan counters. He has that pleading look, where his eyes get wide, lips get extra pouty, and that Donghan swears Yohan knows is his weakness.

“Fine.” 

“Yes! Should we do it right now?” The younger scoots closer, completely unaware of the inner turmoil the older was in.

“Now?” Donghan squeaks, watching as Yohan nods. “Uh- okay. Let’s sit up? I feel like that would be more…proper?” 

Yohan shoots Donghan a look, waiting for Donghan to follow his own suggestion. They both sit up on the older’s bed, facing each other. Donghan can hear how rapidly his heart is beating, wondering if Yohan can hear it as well. Donghan briefly wonders if he’s being selfish, though  _ technically _ Yohan had suggested the idea himself. 

Donghan swallows, scooting in closer before he gently lays a hand on Yohan’s knee. The younger blinks, having never taken such a close look at Donghan’s face before. He takes in the older’s long lashes and the way Donghan’s eyes keep shifting, to make sure that he’s okay. Donghan finally stops a mere centimeter away from Yohan. 

“Are you sure you wanna-“

Yohan closes his eyes and pushes forward, pressing his lips against Donghan’s. Donghan makes a surprised noise before moving his free hand to rest on Yohan’s nape, letting his own eyes flutter close. They stay like that for a while, lips awkwardly pressed against each other. It’s not until Donghan tilts his head slightly that they both throw caution in the wind, Yohan grabbing at the hem of Donghan’s shirt to pull him closer after the kiss deepens. He tugs a bit more forcefully than he’d meant to, sending Donghan into him and suddenly they’re a heap of tangled limbs, Yohan on his back with Donghan hovering above him. Yohan finds himself giggling as he pulls away, cheeks flushed and lips slightly swollen. 

It felt different but Yohan doesn’t want it to stop. Stealing a glance at Donghan, Yohan feels something is off after seeing the taller man avoid his gaze.  _ Oh no _ . Was this why Donghan was so hesitant about this? Did Yohan just mess up and ruin their friendship? Yohan thought it felt nice, that he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

“Sorry.” Yohan blurts out, feeling guilty. Donghan snaps his head back towards him. 

“Why?” 

“You seem like you’re regretting this.” Yohan whispers, voice small, trying to hide. However, it’s hard when the person you’re hiding from is on top of you. 

“I do.”

Yohan visibly deflates, now avoiding Donghan’s gaze. It makes Donghan feel bad, deciding to just go for it since he’s already made it this far.

“But probably for a different reason than you think.” Yohan’s brows knit together in confusion, Donghan using his fingers to smooth them out. “I want to do it again. A lot.”

“Oh.” 

“Oh,” Donghan repeats, smiling timidly.

(After talking it out, they spend the rest of the night kissing again and again.)

  
  
  
  



End file.
